This invention relates to socket contacts for use in electrical connectors and more particularly to socket contacts with a member for protecting against arcing between the related pin contact and the inner portion of the socket contact. Most especially, it relates to such a socket contact in which the inner portion to be protected against arcing is a thin conductive strip.
Socket contacts which are generally tubular in shape have been provided for use in electrical connectors. In general, the socket contact is connected to a voltage source and has an end with a bore therein which is designed to receive the protruding end of a related pin contact. Some socket contacts have an opening with a diameter greater than the diameter of the mating pin to allow entry of the pin therein. These socket contacts often include a thin conductive strip mounted inside, the strip having a raised portion which protrudes into the center of the receiving bore for engaging the contact pin. The strip serves to enhance the electrical connection between the pin and socket contacts.
When an electrical potential exists between the socket and pin contacts, arcing can occur between the contacts as they are brought close together for mating. Any arcing will cease once the socket and pin contacts make physical contact, at which time current passes between the contacts causing the electrical potential difference to dissipate. With socket contacts having conductive strips mounted therein and bore openings which permit passage of the contact pin without the pin contacting the end of the socket contact, arcing can occur between the conductive strip and the contact pin. Such arcing can melt or erode the conductive strip, causing damage thereto and thereby reducing the performance of the socket contact.
Flat contacts have been provided with ends which preclude entry of the mating member without contact occurring between the end of the contact and the mating member. These contacts are generally U-shaped in longitudinal cross-section, having two generally planar side wall portions in juxtaposition with each other for receiving a planar mating member therebetween. Opposed thin conductive elements are mounted on the inner surface of each side wall portion for enhancing the electrical connection. Each planar side wall portion is formed with a bevelled inwardly extending lip which permits the mating member to pass only after contact has occurred and the side wall portions are forcibly separated further by insertion of the mating member. In this manner, arcing damage between the conductive element and the mating member is reduced.
As can be seen from the foregoing, the socket contacts of the prior art which include thin conductive strips mounted therein are susceptible to deleterious electrical arcing and other damage. Flat contacts have been provided which reduce damaging arcing to the conductive elements mounted therein, but these contacts are not interchangeable with socket contacts. The round contacts have attendant problems as well.